Vitriolic
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: [Final sum: In some universe or another, they were always connected. Goku held out his hand to Vegeta. "Let's go... Please." Vegeta looked to the sky. "Why not? There's nothing left here anyway." Their hands were warm, and so were the stars.] 30 G/V fics in 30 days. Prompts encouraged.
1. Circe

Final Summary: In some universe or another, they were always connected. Goku held out his hand to Vegeta. "Let's go... Please." Vegeta looked to the sky. "Why not? There's nothing left here anyway." Their hands were warm, and so were the stars.

* * *

For years, I've been getting messages to do fics. I will give in this one time... If you've seen me on tumblr, this is a self-challenge, like I did in 2012 for PewDieCry September. You have asked for this. These fics are written in usually about an hour's time.

Feel free to send prompts if a review.

Fandom: **Dragon Ball**

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta (KakaVege, whatever the hell else you call it), King Vegeta/Bardock (non-consensual)

Rating: M

Story: 1 of 30

Note: The Saiya-jin language is based on what random languages I know, put in a blender, and clawed at with Google Translate. Kakarotto is 13, Prince Vegeta is 18.

Setting: To kill a King or to wait. Prince Vegeta was never too patient

* * *

 **Circe**

* * *

"... Nyt."

"Da."

"Nyt."

Prince Vegeta, soon to be King after the night was over, looked down to the small Saiya-jin that was continually denying him. Of course it would be one of Bardock's infants, as the damn General couldn't keep himself in line, let alone his youngest. The infant was reaching up to the Prince with pure awe and determination, wanting the elder male to carry him. The Prince growled, looking to the doors that he was trying to get to.

'To freedom.'

"Da, fryhet ist circe."

"Fryhet? Was?"

Of course, the infant was too young to think of such things. The only thoughts on Kakarotto's mind were probably his family companions, food and-

"Vegeta! Was? Ah, a bet! Du ist fetig!"

The Prince himself. Since Bardock had actually rallied the Saiya-jin army and led the assault against Freeza, King Vegeta had allowed the now-General and his family companions to remain in the Palais with the Royal Family, assuring that they would reap all honors that they deserved. The pride of the King, however, was something of a bane, rather than a boon. King Vegeta did not like being ordered around by a low-class warrior, one made only to serve in battle and die in battle. Often, the King would call upon Bardock. During these nights, Prince Vegeta could smell the musk of mating all the way in his room; though to be fair, his room was next to the King's chambers.

It was during these nights that Kakarotto would leave the room that he and Raditz shared, toddled quickly to the Prince's room, and curled up against him, whimpering at the smell that overtook his body that had not yet come adolescence, that at times required the touch of the Prince to soothe. He would whimper and purr and the Prince would take the sweet sounds from his tongue, using his hand as the receiving well for Kakarotto's still transparent seed, the sign of his youth that held the taste of sweetness.

"Nyt, ich ist fetig ncht." Kakarotto frowned, pouting. His tail thrashed a bit behind him. He took in a deep breath, trying to figure out his Prince. If he wasn't tired and didn't want to go to bed, then what-

Prince Vegeta moved to cover his nose, but Kakarotto came forward and held him without hesitation, burying his face against the elder male's side. The Prince stroked the back of Kakarotto's head with his tail. Their sires were doing things behind the doors again. Yet, Prince Vegeta knew that when he opened the door after the noises were done, he would be able to do it.

To kill his father would be a blessing to his people, to those that fought with honor and pride in their veins.

Not this monster that began to use his low-ranked warriors for his own conquest by reclaiming all of Freeza's and stating that he did it all on his own. Without him, there would be no cause of the low-ranked Saiya-jin to hate their world; there would be no reason for them to leave or be sent off, like his own younger brother was - serenity was something rare in Saiya-jin but not hated... more treasured, as it gave way for docile individuals whose charisma was unmatched; there would be no reason to wonder if the King had sent the Prince to the Acro-jin to be trained, to have inside access to kill the Acro-jin, or to be rid of his only heir that could defy him...

"Vegeta..." Kakarotto whimpered against his armor.

There would be no reason for Kakarotto to have fear of him.

"Kakarotto... All ist ben."

There would be no reason to hear Bardock - his mentor, trainer, and tutor - to be ashamed to look at his infants as he stood tall every day, ignoring the pain that Prince Vegeta knew was only growing worse as the days continued.

"Verly?"

"Da, verly."

The noise behind the door continued, and the Prince led the other male by the hand to the small alcove just before the King's chambers, one that he and Raditz used to share stories with of their travels and their studies. Setting Kakarotto on the small seat there, Prince Vegeta wondered with how many more of Bardock's family he could have companion-care with.

But, Prince Vegeta thought, as he pulled off the younger male's armor, pressing kisses that the boy might have been too young to quite understand - if not for the moans and fingers in his hair to tell him otherwise - he thought that Kakarotto would probably be the last one he would bond so intimately with. The soft, light skin that reminded him of a full moon, the dark hair that reminded him of the night sky during the Black Moon, and the serenity that Prince Vegeta had always been taught to be a bad thing but found surprisingly endearing in the small Saiya-jin...

"Ta... Ve-"

He pressed his fingers into Kakarotto's mouth, thrusting them slowly.

"Tai-Du." The wet heat around his fingers made him think of how much he wanted the sensation on other places of his body, punctuated by the moans that Kakarotto was letting spill out. The younger male's musk was not so heavy as their sires', and Prince Vegeta was thankful for it. "Dsfrut-Du, Kakarotto, y ich geben ill du mera."

Kakarotto nodded at the promise of more, eyes unfocused and mouth relaxed. He parted his lips around the Prince's fingers, though, and mumbled out a few words.

"Ni wei..."

Prince Vegeta looked up at the smaller male. Two...

"Ni wei?"

Kakarotto nodded.

"Töten dei saiya, u du warte."

Prince Vegeta distracted himself for a moment, stroking the male's tail and choking down those wonderful, sweet moans with three fingers instead of two. Kill his sire... or wait. He licked his way down the boy that was freely given to him, smiling as Kakarotto covered his own mouth to obey his Prince, and licked at the small entrance that he found, smiling as the natural musk from Kakarotto's tail base triggered the release of fluids from the small body beneath his own. He could understand for a moment; if his attraction for Kakarotto ran so deeply, perhaps his sire saw the same in Bardock.

But, as Kakarotto arched underneath him and whispered the older Saiya-jin's name like a Moon Litany, as though this were a secret that no-one else but the small alcove, could discover, Prince Vegeta realised that his sire did not care for Bardock in the same way. Bardock, who glared at the King's back, who herded his sons away from the King whenever socially appropriate, who trained Prince Vegeta away from the King's sight unless necessary.

"-ta!" Kakarotto curled towards him, seeking balance and stability from the Prince, holding onto his shoulders and gasping for breath at every thrust.

'Freedom.'

He released inside of Kakarotto, purring softly as the younger Saiya-jin's seed fell against his armor and on the other's lower belly. As Kakarotto tried to regain himself, the Prince dressed him. The younger male was completely devoid of energy, however.

"Fir du, Kakarotto."

'Freedom.'

As he listened, Prince Vegeta heard nothing. Nothing save Kakarotto's soft, sleepy breathing.

The Prince hurried to the door of his sire's chambers, opening it with a quick gesture.

There stood his sire, weakened by a now-beaten Bardock who growled in defiance at the male that had taken all from him with the gestures of his hand.

"Sohn."

"Saiya-König."

Both son and sire fell into offensive stance.

* * *

Kakarotto whimpered in the alcove. He felt his Prince's seed stir inside of him, alive with energy. He could smell blood emerging from behind the door of the King. When he recognized whose it was...

"Vegeta."

* * *

8 October 2015 - 10:18 PM - Total time: 40 minutes

Note: I found myself messing with German.


	2. Touch

Rating: M

Story: 2 of 30

Note: This is disturbing. Squick warning (?): Sexual activity with one in a vegetative state/a corpse

Setting: One click, and Vegeta was lost.

* * *

 **Touch**

* * *

Vegeta screamed as he tore into the floor of the anti-gravity room. His punches hit nothing but the air, and the scent that filled his lungs was of nothing but the metal of machines and polymers of plastics.

Kakarotto had returned home, unable to resist the wish to be called back to Earth. Instead of a brutal and innocent warrior coming home, however, the younger Saiya-jin had returned home broken. In the arms of his wife, Kakarotto slept. A sharp and unseen fiber of Freeza's tail had lodged itself quickly into the base of his skull. It had created no damage or effect aside from swelling at first, but the accelerated healing of the Saiya-jin only slowed it so much. The venomous substance diffused into the swollen blood vessels, making their way to the cerebellum of his brain.

He would no longer move.

He would soon stop breathing.

And all Vegeta could do was watch.

He found that the younger still responded to terrible urges. He couldn't arch or moan or do the wonderful things that Vegeta imagined him doing.

But Vegeta saw the younger Saiya-jin, his only subject left to rule over, lean into his touches, arch under him, his lips part into wonderful and bashful grins. He could hears moans, begging, and words of loyalty. He could taste the sweat, blood, and cum that he would catch on his tongue, press against the inside of his cheeks, and swallow down.

"Kakarotto!"

He punched the computers that controlled the gravity and he felt himself become much lighter as the machine let go of his body. He would never see the younger Saiya-jin fight again. He couldn't ever teach the other male of their blood, their race, their pride.

Vegeta looked to the broken machines. They reminded him of how he was left after fighting with Kakarotto for the first time. His friend and son had done much, but Kakarotto had truly defeated him. As a Prince, he had been shown to be above all others, and here was one of filthy blood that managed to see under his skin...

'He spared me... because he thought I was strong.'

He could feel the sweat sticking to his body, his gloves adhering to his flesh and making his hands burn. It reminded him of the venom of the Acrosians, the one that had been used to train him into obedience to Freeza.

'... I was a slave... and Kakarotto freed me.'

He thought of the Saiya-jin in the medical wing of Capsule Corp.

'I will free him.'

* * *

Chi-Chi walked into the medical wing the next morning, and she screamed at the sight of broken machines, physicians running from side to side, until one came to her.

The machines that had been keeping her husband alive had been destroyed, for lack of better word, during the night.

The corpse they had found there had lately been her husband, becoming the corsage there a few hours ago. What had been surprising was the presence of the chemical methanol that seemed to come from his body.

As it decayed, the chemical began to preserve him from the inside out.

While the physicians had been trying to examine what on Earth was causing it, the man that had been residing with Bulma had taken the body away.

Chi-Chi let her tears fall again. After losing her husband once, she had to suffer loss again.

* * *

"You're so tight- How!"

Vegeta bit into the familiar taste of death, thrusting into the unmoving body that was warmed slowly with his _ki_. There was nothing more acrid in his mouth that he could imagine, and he only regretted that he couldn't taste Kakarotto's seed, as it had stopped spilling some hours ago.

Kakarotto had to be wrapping his legs around Vegeta's waist- Yes! And he was pulling the Prince closer, and begging to be filled, and wishing to bear his heirs, and everything impossible under the stars, all for Vegeta.

All at the Prince's touch, the world fell apart as Kakarotto let out a terrible scream and Vegeta's wish was finally granted.

* * *

October 9 - 10:51 PM - Total time: 40 minutes


	3. Spice

Rating: M

Story: 3 of 30

Setting: Human AU - Vegeta and Goku were childhood companions, separated by culture and hospital visits, and now adulthood has come, bringing them back together.

* This is fluffy.

* * *

Spice

* * *

"Can I take your order?"

"Yeah- Bra, stop."

It had been a relatively normal day. Vegeta had gone out with his son and daughter, holding onto the little girl's hand as she decided to bang it on the table for the tenth time. Bra was excited to be with her father during their scheduled time away from her mother and step-father, but Vegeta could only handle so much excitement. He was thankful that Trucks was older and intelligent enough to mind social norms.

"Wait... Bra? Trunks? Vegeta?!"

At the question, Vegeta looked up, and he blinked at who he saw.

"Chi-Chi?"

The woman, who wore a badge that stated "Manager" in bold letters, lifted her head up and recognition flashed through her dark eyes. She looked good for her age, though she had only just reached her mid-forties, if Vegeta remembered correctly.

"Vegeta! Long time no see; I haven't seen ya since Gohan was... eleven?!" Chi-Chi greeted Bra and Trunks warmly, the children greeting her kindly in turn.

Gohan had been their older son, Vegeta remembered. He had met Goten, the younger, when he brought Trunks over to meet the Son family at his ex-wife's request. He remembered that Chi-Chi had been crying out of happiness and sadness.

Goku had gone to the hospital again for a heart surgery.

"Yeah. How are your sons... and Kakarotto?"

It had been strange for them, their small community, as Kakarotto's family took them into the realm of the world's humanity for assistance with their youngest son, rather than let him die like the other sickly ones before him. Vegeta remembered the small boy in their community, the one with a sweet smile and fierce determination to become stronger. He remembered Kakarotto...

"Goku-sa? He's in the kitchen right now, actually. He's the sous-chef here when he's not training. Gohan visits sometimes and I take Goten to visit sometimes." Chi-Chi smiled proudly.

Vegeta chuckled at that. Of course, Kakarotto would work with food.

"Papa, are we ordering food then?"

"Oh, yes. I'll take your orders back right away! Goku-sa prepares them really fast and well!"

It often made him wonder, Vegeta remembered, how Kakarotto had managed to fit in with the human society that lay outside of their mountainous home, a society that lived off of the land and their own blood. Chi-Chi was a very traditional country girl that managed to move them into the city and raise their sons there. Kakarotto, or Goku as he was called after he had been adopted by the kind nurse that cared or him for the first time, had retained their traditions and culture, even after adapting to metropolitan human society that was repugnant towards country bumpkins and wild men. After so many years, it had been interesting to see what the rural and urban settings had treated his comrade.

He wondered, sometimes, if Kakarotto still tasted the same after all these years.

* * *

"3 of the tilapia-"

"One soup-"

Orders were filling his ears, but Goku found himself moving as quickly and accurately as he did in tournaments. His hands grabbed equipment and ingredients without difficulty, creating food that people would surely enjoy. It reminded him of his mother, who had passed on after contracting the virus that had done in his father and almost had gotten him. She would move around the rooms, turning and making food in a way that looked like dancing. His father would often help her, bringing in fresh meat for her to clean and cook.

"Goku-sa!" The man turned around and smiled at his wife. What a night to be understaffed again. "I just got some orders from a friend - Vegeta. He has his Trunks and his daughter Bra with him!"

Goku smiled, and he felt his heart stir. A daughter now, too? Time was going too fast. As he took Vegeta's orders, he wondered how many words he could have smelled from the older man's breath, and how many things he had missed for all of his cardiac surgeries. He assured Chi-Chi he would get these done right away.

Goku smiled... He could put something extra on Vegeta's plate.

"A bit of personal touch doesn't hurt a dish."

* * *

Vegeta prodded Trunks for a short while, asking if what Chi-Chi had said meant-

"Yeah, Goten said that his mama and papa separated," Trunks said matter-of-factly. He took another ice cube from his empty water glass, bringing it to his mouth of suck on it before picking up the water pitcher again to fill his glass. "He said that his papa lives by the training gym in downtown and has been for about 8 months now."

"West City?" So Vegeta could have seen him at any time.

"Here's your meal!" Chi-Chi's voice rang in their ears. Vegeta could hear his own stomach growl at the thought of a meal. Their meals were laid out before the small family, and Chi-Chi handed Vegeta a paper before leaving them to eat.

"What is this?"

Chi-Chi smiled.

"You decide what to do, Vegeta."

With that, the family was left to eat. Vegeta frowned and looked down at the paper. He felt a small smile bloom on his own face.

There was Kakarotto's phone number and address.

Dinner sometime?

He chuckled to himself and dug into his food. He smiled at that, too. It had the spice that his mother would use.

* * *

October 10, 2015 - 11:01 PM - 1 hour


	4. Lapse

Rating: M

Story: 4 of 30 (Parts 4-6 are connected)

Setting: Part 1 of 3 - Lapses can be dangerous, especially when the kind-hearted creature hadn't been one previously.

*I have mixed feelings for Super Saiya-jin 4...

* * *

Lapse

* * *

Goku was found under the rubble of a building, Kuririn surprised at his form. There had been an earthquake in West City, what was called Satan City, and they had all rushed to help. Goku held up the building as long as he could while the others - his eldest son, Kuririn, Yamucha, and Piccolo - helped the citizens down below.

He called the others, pulling Goku out as carefully as he could. It was strange, the red fur, and Kuririn found himself frozen as he recognized the tail that emerged from his friend's body, curling slightly at each stimulus. Yamucha came first. Understanding Kuririn's fears, he shouldered some of Goku's weight, flying quickly and following Kuririn's lead towards the East District. Piccolo and Gohan continued to help out, assisting the wounded and lost.

When they called Bulma for help, Chi-Chi was trying to clean Goku up, trying to help him wake up slowly. The soft purring in his chest wasn't different than what she would hear after they made love or when they would take their walks in the woods. It was a sign of contentment, she knew, and she continued to wipe down the red fur, trying to be careful not to pull out the soft hairs while trying to pick out the blood clots. Goku purred a bit more loudly when she reached down to clean his abdomen.

He opened his eyes, and Chi-Chi was drawn into the gold irises.

She knew then that it wasn't her husband in that body. His voice, saying her name, was that of indifference; he sounded like he recognized her, but it was almost that of a stranger's voice at worst, a friend at best. He tried talking to her, but all she could hear was her name without emotion.

"Goku-sa?" She pressed a kiss carefully to his cheek, to which he responded with a small growl. She pulled back, nervous, but his arms around her were kind and warm. He smelt of strength and caring, and she felt safe again, if some trepidation.

But her husband never came back. Instead, there was a friendly beast.

* * *

Vegeta doubted whatever concerns Kakarotto's friends had. Buruma hadn't sounded concerned at the time, saying that if the other Saiyan was aware of it, then he would know not to look at the Moon. Vegeta scoffed. If anything, Kakarotto would try to cut his tail right off; he'd probably mention the human that raised him. He smirked as he saw the full moon peeking from behind the clouds, as if to show him that he had a chance to prove what he had imagined. As he flew out to the wide open area that was Kakarotto's part of Mount Paozu, he looked down and was stricken still by what he saw in the canopy of the forest.

"What the hell?"

As he flew down, the smell confirmed it all.

The half-consumed bodies of various animals laid strewn about, their blood still coating the leaves and leaving them stained a dark brown. The smell of it rotting excited his nose, telling him that a hunter lived here. Vegeta settled down in the middle of it all, realizing that it was a strange sort of nest. The full moon was making his senses aware, and he knew that whatever had thrown these bodies around was close by.

"How could Kakarotto let something like this stay near his home?"

He noticed some of the corpses were quite recent, and when he placed his hand on one, it was warm, almost hot. It was a fresh kill, and Vegeta felt his heart picking up its pace. How far away was this creature if-

He found himself plowed into the ground from behind, his breath taken away from him and the feel of sharp nails against his back, tearing through the fabric. The hands seemed human, and Vegeta felt that he would snap the neck of his assailant.

"Get the-"

He stopped himself at the scent that flooded his nose. He had smelt it once before - the night that he had claimed Buruma to bear their daughter, and before when he had done so to bear their son. It was familiar by the scent that surrounded it. He always smelt it when sparring...

"Kakarotto?"

A strange panting sound, one that he recognized as that of a mature Saiya-jin, one that was ready to mate. He smelt the other now, his own head getting full and wondering of the male above him. He said Kakarotto's name again, and Kakarotto hummed in contentment, roughly turning the other underneath to face him. Vegeta blinked up at the golden eyes.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

A gentle purr answered him, as well as a cheek against his. Vegeta let his jaw drop at that. The younger Saiya-jin was mixing their scents, and the resulting smell was making his heart pump faster. He found himself leaning his head back, baring himself. Kakarotto responded by rubbing his cheek on the new expanse of skin, purring more loudly. The younger male let his tongue peek out of his mouth, tasting Vegeta and both of them responded favorably.

Vegeta looked down at the other finally. Red fur wasn't common for their race, and it was reserved for those that had only recently gained a human form, it seemed. It might explain some of Kakarotto's ingrained behaviors and his almost-inability to adapt to humanity despite his lifetime on Earth. He would think on that more later. For now, he wanted to bury his fingers in it, and so he did, tracing over the fur that was stained with blood and sweat. It was the blood of the animals strewn about, and Vegeta almost laughed at the irony; Vegeta was called a monster, yet Kakarotto's behaviors that he was developing now would make Vegeta look saintly.

"Were you bored?"

A small nod was made against him, and Vegeta thanked the gods he knew of that Kakarotto could still communicate.

"Hun..." Gold eyes stared down at Vegeta, and the older male felt his heart stir. There was pride for him in the golden irises, and Kakarotto was purring so loudly and insistently that his body surely responding.

Vegeta smirked and pushed the other gently down, surprised at the obedience Kakarotto showed him. His head snapped up from its focus on the bare chest and abdomen when he heard Kakarotto speak.

"Prinz."

Vegeta bent down and pressed his cheek to the other's.

"Kakarotto... I'll help you, but first, let's test to see what problems this may have, huh?"

* * *

13 October 2015 - 10:06 PM 2 hours


End file.
